Days at the Academy Chapter 1
by Ikenai Taiyo
Summary: Aleshi and Ginny have just started at the Shinigami Academy. Who do they meet, and who do they befriend?
1. Chapter 1

"Aleshi! Slow down! We're not late! We're an hour early for class!" Ginny shouted behind me.  
I grinned. She couldn't keep up.  
"I know, but I want to explore the classroom and get good good seats!" I responded.  
I heard her sigh and giggled silently to myself. We barely had to dodge anyone, seeing as how we were an hour early, so running through the small hallway was easy.  
I skidded to a halt in front of the classroom door and caught my breath. I straightened up then noticed Ginny's reiatsu wasn't there… I looked around then shrugged it off. Maybe she got lost?  
I didn't mind until I felt an ice cold reiatsu behind me. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself.  
"Are you going to stand there all day?" a voice said behind me.  
I turned around only to look up into beautiful aqua colored eyes. My face flushed and my jaw dropped. Hello handsome…  
"I…was…anou…" I stuttered.  
The boy looked at me with a curious expression. His eyes seemed to repeat the question. I finally came back down from the clouds as I realized my glasses were getting foggy.  
"Ah! Sumimasen!" I shouted, stepping out of the way and cleaning my glasses.  
The boy didn't respond as he walked past me. He's a strange one….As I watched him walk past me, I noticed his hair color. It was white. He had freaking white, spiky hair. Why hadn't I noticed this? Oh, yeah. His beautiful eyes.  
I finally remembered why I was an hour early to class and plopped down in a seat in the front row.  
"You're a little eager for class, ne?" the boy said.  
"Hai! I've wanted to come here for so long." I replied.  
Now what was I forgetting…? God, I knew this would happ-  
"ALESHI!! WHERE THE H-E- DOUBLE FRICKIN' POCKY STICKS ARE YOU?!"  
That's right…I had a buddy!  
"Gomen…GINNY! IN HERE!" I yelled.  
The boy cringed as I yelled. I was very loud for my size.  
Ginny ran through the door panting. She did not look happy. At all.  
"What the heck was that about?" she asked.  
"Nani?" I asked innocently.  
"You left me back there, baka!" she said, whacking me over the head.  
"Itai!" I whined.  
I put a hand on the place Ginny whacked as rivers of tears streamed down my face (anime style people). The boy watched our bickering with little interest. I stopped my whining long enough for small talk.  
"Oh! Sumimasen! This is my friend Ginny! Ginny this is…anou…" I tried to introduce.  
I forgot to ask his name! Damn my lack of manners!  
"Hitsugaya Toushirou." He replied, uninterested.  
I laughed nervously. Ginny had stuck her hand out for him to shake, but he stared off in the opposite direction.  
"Ahem." She said.  
He looked over at her then at her hand. He took it lazily. He was so open to meeting new people.  
"So…Hitsugaya-san…why are you early?" I asked, attempting small talk.  
"I thought I woke up late this morning so I rushed to get here. Turns out my alarm clock was fast by 

several hours…"he trailed off.  
"Aleshi is to blame for our earliness." Ginny said, gesturing to me. I hid behind Toushirou.  
"She insisted that we come here early for the best seats in class. I thought she meant by thirty minutes or so. I was off by another thirty."  
Her last sentence dripped with disdain as she looked at me. I giggled nervously. I did that a lot.  
"A friend of mine used to do that too." Toushirou said, "She would wake me up, tell me we were late for this or that. Turns out we'd be two hours early."  
He smiled a little at the thought, like he was daydreaming. I waved a hand in front of his face.  
"Ooooooohaaaaaayoooooo! Anyone here?" I teased.  
"O-oi! Stop that!" he said, swatting at my hand.  
I smiled a little. He looked extremely frustrated.  
"C'mon, Hitsugaya-san! Smile again!" I laughed.  
He grumbled something to himself. I caught a couple of words: 'just like her' and 'great'.  
"Just like who?" I asked.  
"Gh…no one." He replied.  
"I'm Iwadoshi Aleshi, by the way." I said.  
"You know my name already." Toushirou responded.  
I mimicked Ginny's motion, sticking out my hand and he once again took it lazily. I fought back the urge to cringe when he took my hand. His touch was so cold.  
Ginny sat down next to me right as the bell rang. She, Toushirou and I had talked the rest of the time we waited for class to start. Toushirou had tried to find a seat away from me, but his search turned up fruitless. Everyone had avoided me.  
Apparently they had already heard about me. The girl who barely made it into the advanced class. The only reason they had accepted me, was because of my reiatsu level and I just barely passed the exams.  
I was the weirdo, the strange one. Already, no one liked me. Oh well. At least I had Ginny.  
So, Toushirou sat his happy butt down next to me. He looked very happy about the situation.  
The class started with the usual rules and crap. 'Don't do this' and 'don't do that.'  
BORING. So, for the first twenty minutes of class, I was happily drawing. A bad habit I had formed when I was alive. Ginny elbowed me when the speech was done and I put the sketch pad away.  
The strange thing about me was that I could remember my past life. Ginny and I had both remembered exactly what had happened to us when we were alive. We distinctly remember a person in black robes who had slightly spiked black hair and a sword appear before us and press the hilt of his sword on our fore heads.  
Apparently, no one else remembered their death or anything from when they were alive. Not even their birth-day.  
Well, okay, Ginny and I didn't remember that small detail, but everything else we remembered. The important stuff anyways.  
For once, I actually took notes in class. I really wanted to become a shinigami quickly and get into the squad of my dreams, Squad Ten. I don't know why I wanted to be in this squad, I just did. It seemed like a good enough squad. Better than Two or Eleven.  
Especially Eleven. Apparently, my dad, after he died, did the same thing as me and went to the Shinigami Academy. He graduated after six years and joined the Eleventh squad. Everyone thinks I might 

end up in that squad as well. I don't think so. I wasn't going to end up in the Eleventh Squad.  
The bell rang and everyone left. Ginny and I took our time packing up, soaking in the fact we were actually here. It was kinda cool.  
I was extremely excited about our next class. Sword training. This was gonna be fun. I loved sword play. I hoped everyone wouldn't think I liked sword play because of my dad. They probably thought that way.  
The teacher was a very large man. Ginny and I sat together behind the first row. I wanted to sit in the front, but she had no interest in sword play. She wanted to learn kido. I had no interest in that kido crap, and probably never will.  
Toushirou was actually in the class too, but he found a seat away from the crazy girls. He got lucky this time. He might not be so lucky next time. I would get him into our small group. After all, he was the first person in this class that spoke to me out of his own will. Sure, it had been a question and he probably hadn't realized who I was. Oh well.  
Once again, 'don't do this' and 'don't do that' flooded my ears for the first twenty minutes of class. This time, I actually paid attention. This was important. If we weren't careful this time, someone could get hurt.  
"I want Aleshi to fight…Tetsuki!" Sensei yelled.  
"Wha…?! Now?" I asked.  
"C'mon. I'll go easy on ya." A boy said.  
He was much taller than myself, had relatively long black hair that was tipped with green. His eyes were bright green, and they freaked me out a bit.  
"Alright. Bring it on!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oof!"  
I did a face plant into the floor and lay there dramatically. I could hear Ginny sigh.  
"Itai…" I muttered.  
"S-sorry!" Tetsuki stuttered.  
I looked up at him slowly. My head hurt and I liked to over dramatize things.  
"You said you'd go easy on me!" I complained.  
"I'm sorry!" he repeated.  
Tetsuki held out his hand to help me up. I reluctantly took it and bowed. I quickly went back to my spot next to Ginny and sat down with a huff.  
"What's with you?" she asked.  
"I thought I would be better at this. We practiced all summer." I said, crossing my arms.  
"He used different moves than you were used to. You only fought against me."  
"I guess you're right."  
I sighed and listened to sensei give a detailed lecture on how I managed to screw up. Like, how horrible my form was and how I didn't have a chance swinging my sword around like that. Psh. He didn't know what I could do…then again, neither did I.  
The bell rang again and I stretched. Break time!! Finally!  
"Oi! Modena!" someone shouted behind me.  
I turned around to see Tetsuki followed by Toushirou. What did he want?  
"Naninomo?" I replied.  
"I wanted to apologize if I hurt you during our match." He said.  
"Nah. It's fine. I just like to over dramatize things." I said, shrugging. "Hitsugaya-san! What's up with you?"  
Toushirou looked at me a little surprised. I smiled.  
"Nothing." He replied.  
"You're talkative. You guys wanna hang out during the break?" I asked.  
"Sure! How about it, Toushirou?" Tetsuki said.  
Toushirou scowled and sighed. He looked thrilled at the idea.  
"Why?"  
"Oh, c'mon. Be nice for once! It won't kill ya!"  
"Yeah, Hitsugaya-san! Please?" I begged.  
"Toushirou, why don't you want to hang out with us?" Ginny asked.  
Ah. Ginny's special skill. Interrogation. She finally has someone other than me to interrogate.  
"Don't call me Toushirou when you just met me!!" Toushirou yelled angrily.  
"Maybe if you answer my question, I'll call you Toushirou-san. So, answer the question. Why not?" Ginny said.  
"I don't know…I just met you guys and…" he began.  
"And what? Is it me?" I asked, pretending to sound a little hurt.  
Acting hurt was one of my special skills. Only Ginny could tell when I was faking.  
"N-no! It's not you!" he said defensively.  
"Then Ginny?" I said, adding a bit more emotion.  
Ginny looked at me strangely, as if to say 'you've got to be kidding me.'  


"No! Not Ginny either!"  
"Then what?"  
"C'mon, Toush. Let's hang out with them. It could be fun." Tetsuki said.  
All three of us looked at Toushirou, me with giant puppy eyes, Ginny with demanding eyes, and Tetsuki with questioning eyes. He seemed to feel pressured. He scowled again.  
"Fine. Just this once." He sighed.  
"Yatta! You won't regret it Hitsugaya-san!" I squealed, glomping him.  
"GET OFF ME!!" he shouted.  
Ginny and Tetsuki started laughing hysterically. I continued to hug Toushirou, despite his yelling. I giggled as he tried to pull me off with no success.


End file.
